Its A Small World
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: When Chandler is involved in a murder he runs into an old friend Friends/Castle Crossover.I'm a crossover virgin so please be gentle lol


This Fic is a cross over with one of my other favorite shows Castle it takes place in the present Chandler and Monica are happily married living in Westchester. Jack and Erica are almost 9 years old and after all the struggles Monica had a baby boy Daniel is 2. Ross and Rachel are married Emma is 12 and their son Ryan is 3.

Castle and Beckett have been dating for a little over a year. Esposito and Lanie have been dating for 2 years. Alexis is a freshman in college but visits her dad often. Martha is still living with her son.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. All Castle characters belong to Andrew M. Marlowe.

It's a Small World

Summery: When Chandler gets involved in a murder case he runs into a friend from his past.

Chapter 1: Scene of the Crime

Chandler Bing yawned and logged off his computer. He loved his job he had fun in advertising but he still looked forward to the end of the day so he could drive home to Westchester, to his family. He grabbed his coat and briefcase as he looked up his office. The building was pretty quiet most of his co-workers had already gone home. Chandler was about to push the down button on the elevator when he heard a strange noise. It was coming from Jim's office a co-worker he talked to occasionally. He slowly turned the door knob opening the door. A body with blood splatter on it fell to the floor landing in from of him causing him to let out a girly scream.

Castle sat at his computer working on his latest Nikki Heat novel when his cell phone began to ring "I bet it's Beckett" his mother Martha commented on her way to the kitchen. "Sure mother what ever you say" he [picked up the phone seeing the name in the small screen "Dammit" he muttered "I was right wasn't I" Martha smiled. Castle just shook his head "Hey Beckett want to get naughty" he answered teasing his girlfriend "Oh okay" he straightened up "I'll see you there" he grabbed his leather jacket shoving his phone in the pocket "Another murder" Martha asked "Yes mother you win you're psychic " he replied as he walked out the door.

Chandler sat in the office the body still on the floor. He rang his hands nervously. An attractive African American woman was examining the body. "So what do we have Lanie" an attractive woman with long brunette hair walked in " The victim's name is Jim Gates 41 years old, time of death appears to be between 3 and 5 pm, cause of death is a gun shot wound I'll know more when I get him to the lab" she answered "and is this the gentlemen who found the body he asked the two good looking male detectives standing in the room "Yes this is Chandler Bing he works in the building his office is down the hall" Ryan replied

" I'm detective Kate Beckett can you tell me what happened she sat beside him" Its umm its Chandler" he replied softly "I uh I was leaving for the day and I was waiting for there elevator when I heard a noise coming from Jim's office so I went over to see what it was when I opened the door Jim just…he just feel on the floor" he explained "Okay did you see anyone strange in or around the office today" she asked "No just the same people I see everyday" he shrugged "Did Jim have any enemies, anyone that might want to hurt him" she asked "I didn't know him very well but I don't think so" he replied "Can I go now my family is waiting for me my wife will worry if I'm late" he questioned "I think you should stick around in case we have any more questions but feel free to call your wife" she told him

"Okay what do we have" Castle asked as he walked in the room "His name is Jim Gates he's 41 works in advertising Lanie puts the time of death between 3 and 5 pm" Beckett filled in her boyfriend "His co worker found the body" she pointed across the room at the man talking on his cell phone. "Oh my God Chandler Bing!" Castle smiled. Chandler looked up when he heard his name. He swore his eyes were playing tricks on him because there stood Richard Rodgers they'd been friends in high school they bonded over father issues Richard didn't have one and Chandler's was a gay man headlining a Vegas drag show. The last time he saw Richard he was getting thrown out of school. "Richard Rodgers?" he questioned. "Actually its Richard Castle now" Castle grinned "What, wait how do you two know each other" Beckett asked

"Well it's a long story" Chandler started "Uh yeah Hun long story we'll talk about it later" Castle added "Look Lanie has to process the body we have a little time lets talk now" Beckett insisted "Yeah lets talk now" Esposito added with a grin. Castle sighed "Fine lets go to the Old Haunt and we'll tell you the story" he glanced at Chandler.

The group now stood outside the Old Haunt "Umm I think they're closed" Chandler commented "It's okay I own the place" Castle jingled a set of keys. He opened the door they took a seat at one of the tables "Okay Castle spill it and don't take all day we still have a murder to solve" Beckett looked at him with a smile "Well Chandler and I…..

Chapter Two: The Story of an Old Friendship…Find out how Castle and Beckett know each other…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Okay I have a bad habit of starting new stories when I have million to update but I've wanted to do this for awhile it's a Friends/Castle crossover. Castle is a writer who went to many private schools plus his mom and Chandler's mom are a lot alike. Chandler went to private schools boy had father problems and are the same age plus the both live and grew up in New York so hey it's possible they know each other. This is my first real crossover so please be nice. Read, review and enjoy!


End file.
